Dragonball AX Jabiox Saga
by XJakobuX
Summary: A whole new saga! Come and read about the brand new characters! More action! More enemys!


**Dragonball AX  
Jabiox Saga  
pisode one  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z, Or claim to own it. I just wrote this fan fiction for _ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.  
_  
**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**A/N**  
  
Jakobu - Welcome to the first episode of DBAX

Goku - Uh.. Whats DBAX? And am i still the hero!?

Jakobu - :: Slaps goku's head with the back of his hand :: No gohan is you idiot! And DBAX is my new DB Fanfiction!

Gohan - Yay!

Jakobu - I was kidding!

Gohan - :: Crys running to his mom :: waahh..

Goku - :: Points and laughs at gohan :: Treated!

Jakobu - When have you started saying slang!?

Vegeta - Can you all just shut up and start this damned thing!?  
  
_---------------_  
  
Jakobu was tired, the constant training with Vegeta and Goku for new contest of the worlds strongest fighters was geting to him. Sure he was one of the strongest and helped defend earth countless times, but that didn't mean he had to fight all the time.. did it? Jakobu sighed as he watched Goku and Vegeta spar together shouting at each other like a couple of brothers.  
  
"Ka..." Jakobu heard Goku yelling out his famous attack and watched it fly at Vegeta's body collideing at his chest, "HAAAAAAA!!!!" Jakobu flew up into the air just in time of the now "Saiyan Missle Body" of Vegeta flying straight with him. "Dammit!" Jakobu stood up as Vegeta's body fell to the ground, "Sorry about that!" Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head. Goku of course in his SSJ form had no limit to power as they would say it. Vegeta stood up shakeing off the blast "I thought we agreed no Ki- Blasts?!" Vegeta shouted at Goku and Goku laughed "Sorry about that vegeta.. Kinda forgot.." Jakobu shook his head walking out of the sparring room Bulma had created them and walked outside.  
  
"They act like children.. at least Goku does." Jakobu mumbled to himself. He knew that Chi-Chi and Bulma had died from old age 11 years ago and could tell Goku was still upset over it forgeting many things at his know "Lessing mind" Although he could tell Vegeta had some emotion he could not tell if he was still upset over it. Jakobu sighed slightly walking over to the now run down house they stayed in he opened the door looking at the rotting food on the table. Jakobu groaned scooping up the rotting dishes and putting them into a trash bag. 'Why don't they clean up after themselfs?!' Jakobu thought to himself throwing the bag outside of the house next to the countless others. Jakobu walked over to his bedroom door opening it and picking up his cd player turning it on sitting on his bed looking at his mothers picture.  
  
(shout shout)

Let it all out These are the things I can do without

(come on)

I'm talking to you

(so come on)

[repeat]  
  
Jakobu sighed hearing Goku and Vegeta come into the house yelling and screaming at each other "I dont give a damn! I told you not to use Ki- Attacks during our spar!" Vegeta growled at Goku watching Goku just laugh "Well I forgot im geting old so are you!" Vegeta was outraged, who did goku think he was? how dare he tell me im old!?!! "Shut up! Im still young! Im only 60!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. Jakobu slammed his door in anger from the yelling.  
  
In violent times...

You shouldn't have to sell your soul In black and white...

They really really ought to know

(just don't know)

Those wandering minds...

Who took you for a working whore

Kiss them goodbye...

They shouldn't have to jump for joy!

(jump jump jump jump jump)  
  
Jakobu in a way was fed up with all the yelling his two fathers were yelling. He knew they were not Homosexual just were fused when they had sex with his mother. Jakobu was ashamed of being the son of a angry man, and a fool. Jakobu had heard Goku talking about Saiyan Pride many times and saying how it corrupted people, Jakobu didnt beleave him. Jakobu walked over hitting the power button on his cd player walking over to his bed and laying back his hands behind his head, it was going to be a long summer.  
  
_---------------_  
  
**A/N**  
  
Jakobu - Thats it for the first episode!

Goku - .... I'm not a idiot and not messy! Vegeta - Yes you are you dumbass!

:: Vegeta and goky start yelling, Jakobu sweat drops ::

Jakobu - Well tune in :: Crash noise :: Nex.. :: Glass breaking :: NEXT TIME!


End file.
